


Ashes

by Lia404



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fire, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: It should have been an easy mission. Instead, it was a trip to his own personal hell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for August 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Due to real life facts, my mind immediately went to the angsty place. Sometimes it's just like that...
> 
> Prompt: "Return"  
> Word count: 248

It was a simple mission at first.

Then the fire caught around him: scorching heat, the acrid taste and smell of ashes as they nestled in his throat, his lungs. 

Memories took over, of another fire long gone, boiling so hot that it froze Draco's brain, stuck it in an eternal loop.

One dying scream.

The rush of air as they zoomed on brooms.

The burning inferno.

The rain of embers and ashes.

"Draco! Move!"

* * *

"It's lucky Auror Potter managed to bring you back, Auror Malfoy."

Harry had returned to save him. 

Again.

Of course he had.

When Draco woke up, relieved green eyes welcomed him and he found himself engulfed in the warmth of strong arms.

Draco tried to lose himself in it, to find comfort in the familiar, sweet smell of Harry.

But this time, Harry smelt like ashes in a firestorm.

* * *

"Draco, please, eat something."

Draco's stomach churned at the plate's smell.

Ashes.

_It's not a curse, Auror Malfoy_ , the Healer said, _it's the shock. Sometimes your mind returns to the place you never want to be again. It messes your senses up._

He winced when the spoon reached his mouth. The taste of ashes was disgusting.

"It's apple, Draco. You love apples."

He used to love apples, just like he used to love Harry's scent.

Now it was only ashes and fire.

_It takes time, Auror Malfoy_ , the Healer said.

_I'll always return to bring you back_ , Harry added.

Draco sobbed in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and his tears tasted like ashes.
> 
> Thank you for having me again this month!


End file.
